closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Ticket Television
Background Big Ticket Television (also known as "Big Ticket Entertainment" and "Big Ticket Pictures, Inc.") was created by the Spelling Entertainment Group and founded by Larry Lyttle in 1994 as a low-budget unit that produces half-hour sitcoms and reality shows. Their productions include Moesha and its spin-off The Parkers, as well as the daily syndicated court shows Judge Judy and Judge Joe Brown. When Viacom acquired Spelling in 1999, Big Ticket Television became a label of the Paramount Television Group, and with it, a new on-screen logo was introduced. Today, it is an in-name-only unit of CBS Corporation's CBS Television Studios, even though they still produce the only surviving court show; Judge Judy. Big Ticket also produced Swift Justice with Jackie Glass for syndication. Background Trivia: The "Big Ticket" name was inspired on the Blockbuster corporate logo, which at the time was owned by Viacom and the owner of the Spelling Entertainment Group. 1st Logo (September 16, 1995-1999) Nicknames: "Smiley TV", "Atom TV", "Now THIS Is Feel-Good TV!", "The Dick Dietrick Logo" Logo: Against a gray background we see a TV tube zooming-out with a flying object which appears to be a white rectangle, flying around the TV tube, then we see the phrase: BIG TICKET TELEVISION in Futura Condensed Extra Bold font coming out of the bottom of the TV tube, but "TELEVISION" is multicolored and the flying object becomes a happy smile then the Spelling Entertainment byline appears below. Bylines: *1995-1996: "THROUGH SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT GROUP" *1996-1999: "A SUBSIDIARY OF SPELLING ENTERTAINMENT GROUP INC." Variants: *In 1998, the "®" appears on the bottom-right side of the company name. *There is a more common "short" version, where the logo seems to be slightly sped-up. FX/SFX: The objects flying. Music/Sounds: A hip-hop like tune with a "Mmmm!"-like sound when the smile appears and the sound of "Yeah!" at the end. Music Variant:: On Judge Judy and Judge Joe Brown episodes of the era, both shows uses their closing themes. Availability: Uncommon. Appears on early episodes of The Parkers and Moesha. Also seen on Night Stand with Dick Dietrick, which is hardly reran. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1999- ) Nicknames: "Smiley TV II", "More Feel-Good TV" Logo: Against a white background, we see the green words "BIG TICKET" in Bank Gothic MD BT font flying across from left to the center. We also see the word "TELEVISION" with a registered trademark symbol next to it in purple and in the same font underneath with the same TV tube screen from the last logo fading in above. We later see the happy smile being drawn on the tube and below the word "TELEVISION", the byline "A PARAMOUNT/VIACOM COMPANY" appears in the Viacom "wigga-wigga" font in a green code-out box. Variants: *On the first episode of Wolf Lake, the logo is on a black background. *This logo became bylineless in Fall 2006 under the ownership of CBS Corporation. *In late 2012, the logo was slighty enhanced to feature a slight purple-white gradient, and the words are flying smoothly than the standard version. Also, the font for the Big Ticket text is different. FX/SFX: The letters flying in, the happy smile drawing. More simplistic than the previous logo. Music/Sounds: On later episodes of The Parkers and Moesha, it's the same as the last logo. Music Variants: *On current episodes of Judge Judy and Hot Bench, as well as Judge Joe Brown and Swift Justice, it has the show's closing theme. *The Wolf Lake variant is silent. Availability: Common. Seen on The Jamie Kennedy Experiment. The current version is seen on Judge Judy and also appeared on Judge Joe Brown, Hot Bench and Swift Justice in syndication. Other Category:CBS Corporation Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:Viacom Category:CBS Television Distribution